


Food of choice

by HappyLeech



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Food, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every new Ladybug and Black Cat, there is a new dish to eat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of choice

**Author's Note:**

> Still not caught up on the series so please excuse any mistakes and gaffs. Also wrote this and am posting from my phone so I apologize for any errors. That'll be fixed tomorrow haha

When Tikki came to Marinette, she had eaten many foods. Oats and barley, bits of steak, ice cream, chocolates, nuts in honey. 

All different for her different charges, all the things they offered her tired body. 

All tastes she’d forgotten as her pallet changed, as her Ladybugs left; died. 

And Marinette is no different. She changes for the first time, a freaked out and terrified 13 year old, and after, Tikki asks for food. 

So she offers the kwami a chocolate chip cookie, shaking hands letting pieces crumble to the ground. 

“Thank you, Ladybug,” the small creature says, and tries not to remember the girl who gave her chocolate. That was then, this was now. 

New Ladybug, new energy, new memories. 

Other cookies work- she won't touch oatmeal though, and white chocolate bothers her disposition- but nothing provides the boost that a chocolate chip cookie does. 

And in time, it's Marinette, not Ladybug. 

 

When Plagg came to Adrien, he'd eaten plenty of foods. Apples, pears, sushi, curry, venison. 

But not cheese. 

After the 13 year old boy finishes his flash introduction to being the Black Cat—

(or perhaps Plagg should be calling him Chat Noir. When in Rome and all that, although Rome was much more different than Paris.)

-Plagg throws himself to the ground, and sighs and whines. 

“I'm so hungeryyyyyy. I'm going to die if I don't eat!”

Adrien, the poor boy, almost works himself into a panic, before shoving a platter of cheese in front of him. 

The black being shoved the first piece he reaches in his mouth, and it's nothing he's tried before. 

He eats half the plate while the kid shivers and watches, eating all the Camembert and picking at the rest. 

He's going to need more of that cheese if he wants Plagg to be of any help, that's for sure. 

And if anyone noticed that Marinette was baking more and more cookie, or that Adrien was spending a chunk of his weekly money on extra cheese, well, no one said a thing. 

(These are the foods the Kwamis want to remember, and dread to forget)


End file.
